mfffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mti
Welcome Hi, welcome to Miscellaneous Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Max117D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max117D (Talk) 00:26, September 13, 2010 hello Glad that you join this wiki, and before you view some of my characters, don't get offended, it's just for fan fictional perposes only. Max117D 02:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) answers Miscellaneous means various which I pick (with help of course) and we add Teen Titans characters and Justice League characters (if needed). I was thinking of making two or three worlds like parallel universe like the good guys are bad and the bad guys are good. And Finally Carl Johnson, I named him accidentally after I remembered the GTA game. I think I'm gonna change it now. I hope this answers your questions. Max117D 00:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to mention that any character can be made (in the Teen Titans continuity) of course. Max117D 02:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Shamandra I just read your character, not bad for beginners but you need alot of work, I'll help you with the parents. Make them Kathre Kun (mother) cause the Sarah Preston and Paul Anderson are from my character. Oh and you can make up cities in other countries too. Like I'll help with the city for your character, make it Swamp City from the southern United States or Lurk City. Hope this gives you a head's start. Max117D 22:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) you think you can come up with members of the Patriot Birds or Red Vengeance? Max117D 03:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That's right, but the hundred of corpses kinda reminds me of 'Midnight Meat Train' when it gets to the end if you saw that movie. Max117D 23:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, do you know the personalities of Robin and the Teen Titans? Max117D 00:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't speak spanish. Max117D 02:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Pictures when you upload your picture, you go to your character's infobox where it will say image in the infobox, you type in . Just type in the link to the image and voila you have an image in the infobox, hopes this helps. Max117D 04:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) oh, well I drew them on my sketchpad, then scan them and do finishs with the photoshop program and then upload them. Max117D 02:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RPG Wanna do a Role-Play? You play the Titans while I play Black Shadow. What do you think? Max117D 17:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Meat Train This link leads you to the video 'Midnight Meat Train' on Youtube. Max117D 04:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) of course, sorry about that, I forgot about that. Max117D 22:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Patriot Birds and Red Vengeance Hey do you have any character ideas of your own for the either the Patriot Birds or Red Vengeance? I'm starting to run dry here. Max117D 02:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) it's ok but I was thinking about more characters for either the Patriot Birds and/or Red Vengeance, But also I added the Nazi Eagles and their plot to retake Germany and rename it the Fourth Reich and teaming up with Red Vengeance thus sparking World War III. This event will happen somewhere in the late 2009 and early 2010 and the USV (Jackhammer's team) and Jackhammer will redeamed himself as a superhero after finding himself, but that's a good idea thought. Max117D 02:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hehe I created World War III in the jear 2010, this will be fun. Max117D 01:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) WWIII Here's the background of World War III, Red Vengeance and The Nazi Eagles invaded Moscow and Berlin, the resurrected Adolph Hitler renames Germany the Fourth Reich and Red Vengeance renames Russia the Soviet Union II, China, North Korea, Mexico, Cuba, Haiti, Mongolia, Brazil, Venezula and most of the nations of South America, Latin America and The Middle East allies with Germany and Russia calling it the Neo-Axis. They begin invading Poland, Switzerland,, Austria, Czech Republic, Hong Kong (the part that refused to join) South Korea, and France, within a week the Neo-Axis controls almost all of Europe, Asia, The Middle East and Northern Africa, The USA, the UK, Canada, Ireland, Australia, Israel and most of the remaining goverments joined forces to stop the terror. The Neo-Axis invades the United States and Canada both east and west coasts and over the US/Mexico border, the Neo-Axis controls Alaska and half of the United States and Canada from NYC, LA, San Fransisco, Jump City, Gotham City and Metropolis, but the US and Canadian forces retake them with the help of the Justice League, the Teen Titans, The Patriot Birds, and the United States Rangers (the Reformed United States Vigilantes) led by the redeemed Jack Preston (later AKA American Star) who later joined forces along with The New Knights of England and the Shamrocks of Ireland to stop the Neo-Axis, but most of the Titans's villains along with the JL's villains, defect to the Neo-Axis which evens the odds. This is similar to the DC Comic's WWIII but this one will last for a couple of years instead of a week. Max117D 02:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) hmmm...... maybe not all of South America, just Brazil and Argentina, I'll try my best. Max117D 02:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Shamandra´s picture That's a good drawing there, when you get to Photoshop edit page there's tools on the left side like the paintbrush icon, there's a colored box at the bottom and right click it you can set it on any colors you want for the final stages, and right click the paintbrush icon to select the pencil icon or leave it, the selection brush lets you select the parts of the drawing you want to color, or delete, there's quick select or the manuel select. If you're good with the mouse or if you got the drawing pad for the photoshop elements, hope this helps. And I do have an email but I want to remain anynymous for security reasons. Max117D 02:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Daft Punk Do you like Daft Punk? 'cause I'm addicted to them, with the rhythmic techno music and all that. Max117D 00:11, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Tron Legacy is coming soon and Daft Punk are gonna make their appearance in the movie, and I have three of their albums and will try to get 'Tron Legacy' soundtrack as well. Max117D 22:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Batman I know, Dick Harper I'm racking my brain on so I don't know who that is, the rest Harley Quinn, Joker, Dee Dee and other characters yes.. Max117D 02:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC)